


Love Like This

by orphan_account



Series: Love 'verse [3]
Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, don't worry; he'll get over it, logan's still jealous of a dog, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Logan thought it couldn't get worse, he's proven wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like This

Just when Logan thought it couldn't get worse, he's proven wrong. He hadn't really given much thought to what James bringing Fox along on tour meant, up until he finds out Carlos is bringing Sydney, too.

After that it's all he can think about, especially when he hears the words 'separate bus', and Carlos and James planning all these things for their dogs and how they're getting their own bunks and Logan kind of wants to scream.

Logan tries to put it out of his mind as much as he can because they're so busy preparing for their trip to the UK and Germany, but it's just there, niggling at the back of his mind every time he sees James taking a break to tend to Fox.

It makes him feel like a dick because he knows he's being selfish, wanting James to himself, but he's barely gotten any time at all with James and its only going to get harder when they're touring because there's just so much to do, and now the fact that James will be on a separate bus? It's like they're living on two different continents right now, never mind the fact that they see each other every day, and practically live together.

He doesn't think he's asking too much; all he wants is to spend time with James away from work, preferably without Fox interrupting, but it just doesn't seem to be in the cards for him, and it leaves him bitter and disgruntled with each day that passes.

He decides enough is enough and takes matters into his own hands. Every time James sidles up next to him and drapes an arm around his shoulders or wraps an arm around his waist, Logan gives him a brief smile and pulls away, finds something else that he suddenly has to be doing. When James leans in for a kiss, Logan turns his head and lets James' lips graze his cheek, but it gets harder and harder every time. The look in James' eyes makes Logan feel like an ass, like he's making this so much bigger than it needs to be and that it's going to blow up spectacularly in his face.

It's something he doesn't think through, but he changes his tactics, leaves the door open when he showers, walks between the bathroom and bedroom without a towel, but it barely manages to catch James' attention.

So Logan amps it up when he's in the shower, wraps a slick hand around himself and strokes loose and slow, lets these loud, breathy moans fall out, drags out James' name as he fucks into the ring of his fist, nearly doubles over when he comes, a mantra of, "James, yes," echoing over the spray of the water.

It doesn't change much, but James' gaze lingers on him a little longer, the look in his eyes raw hunger and want, and Logan can't hide the smirk James' reaction causes.

Eventually, he moves it to the bedroom, and he gets the timing just right, working two fingers into himself as he twists his hand around the head of his cock and spills onto his stomach, sighing James’ name softly as he comes down from the rush of his orgasm, his eyes heavy-lidded as he blinks, James standing in the doorway having just returned from taking Fox for a walk.

He cleans himself up and moves about like nothing happened, wearing nothing but a pair of worn sweatpants that hang low on his hips.

The conversation is almost always the same after. Logan asks how the walk went and James stutters through his response, face deliciously flushed, and Logan mentally fist-pumps, walks away with a grin to sit on the couch and watch whatever James has on the DVR.

Only this time, things don’t quite happen like that. The moment Logan gets comfortable, James is right there, pushing into his space, hand splayed over Logan’s stomach.

“What are you doing?” James asks, nosing at the side of Logan’s neck.

“Trying to watch tv,” Logan replies, gesturing at the remote in his hand.

“That’s not what I mean, Logan,” James says, and his lips are so close to Logan’s neck he can feel the shape of the words leaving James’ mouth as he says them.

“Well, I don’t know what you’re talking about, James, so can I watch tv?” Logan is completely aware of what James is talking about, but he’s not going to give in and indulge James.

“This - the shower thing, the bedroom thing, you jerking off and being so obscene about it,” James says, and he pulls back, flushed, but instead of with arousal, it’s something akin to frustration and confusion, and suddenly Logan sees this all blowing up in his face, worse than he imagined it before when he was simply ducking away from James’ kisses.

“So I can’t jerk off and be loud about it?” Logan asks, and now he’s feeling a little offended because this whole thing has just gotten out of control.

“I didn’t say that. Jerk off all you want. It’s just that you’ve been more into pleasuring yourself than me,” James says, and dammit, now he looks fucking hurt and Logan feels so fucking small because this was not what he intended at all.

“Because you’ve been more preoccupied with spending all your time with Fox than with me, James!” As soon as Logan says it, he shakes his head at himself and closes his eyes, feeling stupid and ridiculous because he’s jealous of Fox.

“But I thought you loved Fox?”

“I do, James. Fox is awesome,” Logan says, and he means it. Fox is fucking adorable and the way James is with him is ridiculously heartwearming; it’s just that Fox monopolizes all of James’ free time, even when Logan’s staying at James’ house and that doesn’t feel fair to him. It feels like they’re just friends, not like they’ve been together for a year.

“So what’s the problem, then?” James asks, and Logan has to physically fight the urge to hit himself in the head.

“You’re barely spending any time with me away from work, James. And I know everything is crazy hectic since we’re getting ready for the tour, but you’re always busy with Fox, never mind the fact that you’re bringing him along on tour and sleeping in an entirely separate bus, it’s just really irritating to me that you don’t want to spend what little time we have together.”

“I always want to spend time with you, Logan. You’re crazy if you think I don’t want to,” James says softly, and he leans in, placing a soft kiss to the side of Logan’s head.

Logan sighs, deflating. He’s fully aware of the fact that he’s been behaving like a crazyass, but he’s been so used to having all James’ attention focused on him when they’re away from work that something else suddenly having James’ attention leaves him feeling jealous and slightly bitter.

“I know, I know,” Logan says, then, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven,” James says, smiling when their eyes finally meet. “Now c’mon, go get dressed. We’re going out for dinner.”

Logan’s brows furrow and he looks around for a minute, then asks, “What about Fox?”

James laughs softly, running his fingers through Logan’s hair. “I didn’t take him for a walk. I went to drop him off at Carlos’, y’know, doggy playdate with Sydney,” he explains. “Figured we could spend the night together like we used to before I got Fox.”

Logan smiles, big and bright, dimples out on full display, and he laughs when James leans in and presses his lips to each one.

“Alright, okay. I’ll go get dressed,” Logan says. Before he lifts himself up off the sofa, he slides his lips against James’, soft and sweet, an apology in its own right.

James pulls away and his eyes are alight and dancing with happiness, a mirror of Logan’s own.

Logan feels a little silly that he constantly needs James’ reassurance that he wants to be with him, but that’s an insecurity he needs to work through on his own, along with his ridiculous jealousy. He knows that he has no reason to be jealous of Fox, not when James refers to him as Papa Logan when he’s talking to the puppy, and he has to fully accept the fact that James loves them both, that they’re his own little family, and that it’s okay for something else to hold James’ attention. Because in the end? It always comes back to Logan, no matter what.


End file.
